


Revenge

by penforthewin



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penforthewin/pseuds/penforthewin





	Revenge

Its body trembled with energy as it looked in the through the window, the little human sleeping peacefully in his bed. For now. It tried to smile, but the aching pain in its jaw cut the action short. It then knelt underneath the windowsill out of sight, its clouded-over left eye twitched in an effort to stay open, another painful move on its part. It would all be worth it.  
The crickets chirped in a steady rhythm the warm night, the woodland surrounding the house would provide a long enough cover for its plans.  
The human had had it coming for almost. . was it twenty years now? The reason it even bothered to bite him was because when the human had seen him, he was still child at the time, the human at first stroked its fur. Normally, the creature wouldn’t have minded, it was when the human child gripped its fur so hard it ripped out was when a certain line was crossed.  
It clamped down in an almost instinctual reaction on the child’s head. Panic followed soon after, the child’s mother and father and multiple other hands digging their fingers into his gums and the rim of the inside of his mouth, trying to pry his jaws open. It snapped and released the child, its jaws never healed right, and even the mere act of walking caused pain to lace the lower half of its face every time a foot hit the ground sending up shockwaves.  
A new thing the creature learned several days after the incident was that a human body- even a child- could apparently survive without the frontal lobe of its brain.  
It was then pulled behind closed curtains, and then swept under the rug. Like it was nothing but a bad memory. It was shoved under the sheets, forgotten by the children who it once entertained and adored, and it loved them just as much back. But that was before. Before its fur became matted and dull, and its eyes lost their healthy glow, and before the hook on it right hand slowly grew rustier every day, all this and more from neglect.  
Speaking of its hook. . . The creature looked down to it, observing the various protruding wires from around where the black metal sheath met its wrist. Using its other clawed hand, it carefully twisted a red and a black wire around each other, then touching the tips of them together, creating a spark. It lifted the eye patch covering its right eye; it would have to see a little more clearly for this. It then focused its attention on the long weeds around the base of the human’s house. One little spark was all it really needed.  
\--------------------------------  
The creature was finally able to grin, too gleeful to acknowledge the pain or even the wires that had begun to come undone and spark hazardously as they dangled of its body. It didn’t matter that its jaw hurt, it didn’t matter that the whiskers on its muzzle were singed, it didn’t matter that the rising flames scorched though most of its ginger fur, it didn’t matter that fire was dancing around its feet and the skin on its calves were being burned to a crisp, or that fire licked all the way up to its shoulders and the muscles on its arms were being charred, and it didn’t even matter that the flesh on his chest was virtually melting away and slowly exposing its ribcage. . . .  
All that mattered was the human screaming as he burned.


End file.
